Flakes of Gold
by peppymint
Summary: My continuing Magic Kaitou/Detective Conan drabble collection. For more of my work see Facets of a Gem.
1. Horror

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one

Hello fellow DC/MK fans

You will be pleased to know my muse has returned

And so, without further ado I present the begin of my next drabble collection

Written for manycases1truth challenge sixty-five: death

**Horror**

After all these years, Kaito had thought he understood the depths that mankind could sink to, the depravities they were capable of. This day had proved him wrong. The magician shuddered. He just couldn't get the scene out of his mind.

Those empty gazes bored into his soul in silent accusation. The gaping mouths and cold flesh a testament of their fates. Shakily one hand rose to his mouth, trying to block out the stench of rotting flesh, and the blood. Kaito swallowed hard. There was so much blood.

Indigo eyes darted in all directions. He had to get out, had to get away. There. One foot slid across the floor. It was only twenty feet. He could make it. He was after all the great Kaitou Kid-sama, an escape like this was nothing. Suddenly, something grabbed his ear and twisted, hard, causing him to yelp.

The teenager turned to see the irate gaze of his best friend, feeling the sudden approach of doom. She did not look happy, a scowl spread across her attractive features. "Don't you dare Kaito-baka!" Aoko threatened. "You said you'd come with me and that is what your going to do."

She began to walk towards the tables, dragging the other as she went. It was for his own good, Aoko thought righteously to herself. Whoever heard of someone who was afraid of fish? He'd thank her in the long run.

As for Kaito, he whimpered. Yes, he had promised, but that had been before he had known she was going to the fish market. Cautiously he eyed the hanging eels, mentally weighing the pros and cons of a quick disappearance, only to shriek as something was shoved into his arms. Too late, he thought resignedly to himself.

"And don't you dare drop that salmon."

_FoGFoGFoG_

_I know, this challenge was put up months ago_

_But I have only just gotten around to writing it_

_Please review. _

_I will post either way but I do admit feedback means I will probably post faster_

_Until next time *_* peppymint _


	2. Hunter

_Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one_

_I have been so bad lately. Do you realize I last published in February? Usually this would be the moment that I swear to do better, but my crew is leaving for Atoka, OK tomorrow to build a trail, so no computer access. I will be taking my notebook though. Hopefully I will manage to write something._

_Written for manycases1truthchallenge 91: animals_

**Hunter**

If birds were capable of scowling the hawk would have done so. Just how could her fledgling be so impossibly dense? Had no one ever told him not to be so focused on your target that you miss everything else? Dedication was all well and good, but not when it caused you to miss important developments.

If the oddly colored human wasn't careful he was going to lose his prey to one of the other predators. The ones with the dark colored plumage who lurked in the shadows of the higher buildings where the loud one's hunting pack could not see them. She had tried to gain their attention by flying over the ambush sites but to no avail. She was only a hawk after all, what did she know about hunting?

Thoughtfully Watson shifted on her perch, reaching down to fluff the feathers between her talons with a deadly looking beak. Humans could be so blind sometimes. However, she supposed they couldn't help it, poor crippled things that they were. Only the moonlit form her human chased after seemed to understand the way people were truly meant to move.

Sharp golden eyes caught the flash of a rifle scope, the raptor letting out a displeased chirp. Not again. Powerful wings spread, the bird of prey launching her body into the air and taking up a circling pattern above the human crow. As per usual, no one seemed to notice, well none of the hunters in any case. Their prey was a different matter.

Very well then, Watson decided. If they were going to act like barely fledged chicks she would treat them like it. Only this once though, after tonight they would have to flush their own prey out. Letting loose a ringing cry, the hawk dove, razor sharp claws outstretched.

No way was that damn poacher getting away this time.

_FoGFoGFoGFoGFoG_

_Hope you liked it and please review_


	3. Choice

_Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one_

_Unfortunately I have been less than inspired lately_

_Hopefully this bit is the start of my recovery_

**Choice**

The hand came out of nowhere. Grabbing Hakuba's arm and yanking him into the dark alley before he could react. He recovered quickly though, years of self-defense training coming into play as he tried to throw the other, only to have his attacker slip out of his hands like smoke. Not to be deterred, the blond shifted into a more favorable stance only to pause at the sight of the young man in front of him.

"Kuroba," he hissed. "What the bloody hell?!" It was unlike Saguru to speak so vulgarly. But, the magician had taken a good decade off his life with that stunt. All detectives of his caliber made enemies, and that was without taking his Father into account. There were a number of criminals out there who were willing to do him harm just to cause the Chief of police pain.

"Hey," Kaito greeted. The magician didn't look quite himself. Features taunt, clothes a darker shade than the other was accustomed to seeing him wear in either of his lives. Shifting uncomfortably Kaito let out his breath in an audible hiss, deciding to bite the metaphorical bullet. No pun intended. "I need a favor," he said lowly.

In truth, Kaito would have given a great deal to avoid this meeting. However, he had no other choice. He needed help, badly, and sadly he wasn't exactly flush for options. Even Kudo was out of town. The shrunken detective wouldn't be back for another week and by then it would be too late.

Part of the detective was tempted to tell the other to take a hike; the other part of him knew how out of character Kuroba was acting. Yes, he could leave. But Saguru had the sinking feeling that if he did so, he would regret it. "What is it?" he asked.

"Dig the bullet out of my shoulder."

For a moment the blond just stared. He could not have heard that correctly. The next he was striding over to the magician, nearly ripping the smaller boy's shirt off his body revealing blood soaked bandages. Paler than usual hands hovered over the roughly bandaged would, almost afraid to touch.

This was no scratch. Even though Kaito had been fortunate in that the small piece of lead had not torn through anything vital, if it had been a through and through the brunette could have easily bled to death before he had been able to seek help.

Hakuba's jaw clenched, only his knowledge of the magician's condition preventing him from shaking Kaito so hard the other's teeth rattled_. Just what had that idiot been thinking?! _Saguru was no slouch at first aid but something like this required a doctor. A real doctor. "We need to get you to a hospital," he reached into his pocket to pull out his cell phone only to have the object vanish from his hand.

"No."

"Kaito-kun."

"I said no tantei." A pair of unusually serious indigo eyes met Hakuba's before looking away. "I'd be dead by first morning's light." It was the truth. Kaito had no doubt Snake and the Black Organization were scouring the city for the Kaitou Kid at this very moment. They knew full well he had been hit.

A look of uncertainty crossed Hakuba's face. He knew the other teen wouldn't lie, not about something like this. Still, he could not help but hesitate briefly before hardening his resolve. "All right," he agreed reaching out to grasp Kaito's good arm. "But you are going to tell me everything," and he did mean everything.

As for Kaito, he could only close his eyes. "As you wish," he had known what price the detective would demand for his aid. But truly, there was no other choice.

_FoGFoGFoGFoGFoG_

_Hope you liked it and please review_

_My muses need your help_


	4. Posy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one**

_Inspired by the manycases1truth prompt: Flowers_

_**Posy**_

A dark grin spread over Snake's face as his examined his downed adversary. Kid's equipment was spread all over the carpet, some of it in pieces. Surrounded by the glass from the shattered window the thief had fallen through. As for the kaitou himself, he lay crumpled against the far wall, looking like nothing so much as a fallen angel. A slender figure draped in red and white silk framed by the light of the full moon.

Methodically, Snake reloaded his weapon before stalking across the floor. Part of him knew he should finish the kaitou off now, but the rest of him wanted to savor the moment. This night had, after all, been a long time coming and he wanted see the light in the thief's eyes go out for all time. There was no hurry, he told himself. Kid wasn't going anywhere.

Almost in response to the assassin's thoughts his prey stirred. _Get up,_ Kaito screamed at himself. _Get up now. _It was no use. He had barely gotten one foot underneath himself when the knee buckled, sending him back to the floor. Desperately the teen reached for his card gun only to discover it wasn't there. None of his more defensive equipment was. And then his Father's killer was in front of him. The cool metal of the gun's barrel resting lightly right between Kaito's eyes, causing him to freeze.

Snake laughed then. "All out of tricks?" he taunted.

Kaito wasn't quite sure what prompted him then. Simple desperation maybe. All he knew was that one moment he was staring his death in the face and the next he had ducked under the gun. One groping hand grabbing a vase of flowers off a nearby desk to throw in Snake's face.

It shouldn't have done anything. Any other flower and it would not have done anything. But it did. "Posies!" Snake dropped his gun, staggering backwards as he attempted to wipe the pollen off his face. He choked, wheezed, then choked again. He couldn't breath.

As for Kaito, he could only stare in disbelief. Seriously. If he had known this sooner he would have started wearing posy oil years ago. He only snapped out of it when the assassin collapsed, face beginning to turn blue from lack of oxygen. Evidently Snake was very allergic, which meant it was time to call an ambulance, no matter how tempted part of him was to just let the other die.

_**FoGFoGFoGFoG**_

_Have been suffering from massive writer's block lately_

_So I encourage you all to leave prompts for this and the Kuroba Verse_

_Will be out of town the next two weeks_

_But when I get back I will try to see how many I can fill_


End file.
